Verletzt
by Sere26
Summary: Harry hat das Leben, was er jahrelang leben musste, satt und will diesem ein Ende bereiten. Doch wie soll es dann weitergehen? Was haben Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute damit zu tun. Lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Sere26

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Charas gehören alleine JKR und ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

**Warnung:** 18-Slash, Chara-Death, Dark, Gewalt!

**Kap:** 1?

**_So, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. _**

****

**_Prolog_**

Langsam lief ich in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, während eine warme Flüssigkeit über die leichtgebräunte Haut meiner Unterarme lief und auf den hellen, schon zerfetzten Teppich tropfte, wo sich inzwischen schon ein kleiner roter See bildete. Es war mein eigenes Blut, das sich den Weg aus den tiefen Schnitten an meinen Unterarmen bahnte. Ich habe sie mir mit einer scharfen Rasierklinge selbst zugefügt. Weh tat es nicht, denn ich spürte den Schmerz überhaupt nicht mehr. Nein! Ich habe mich abgehärtet und war der Welt und vor allen Dingen meinem Umfeld gegenüber gefühlskalt geworden.

Warum tat ich es dann? Warum füge ich mir selber Schmerzen zu, wenn ich sie eh nicht mehr spürte?  
Fragen, die ich mir trotz allem immer wieder stellen musste.

Anfangs machte ich es immer, weil ich überhaupt noch ein Gefühl erleben wollte, denn ich fühlte nichts, außer dieser Leere in mir. Einer sehr tiefen Leere, wo ich dachte, dass es da kein Entrinnen mehr gibt.  
Woher diese unscheinbar tiefe Leere kam?

Nach dem Tod meines Paten fühlte ich mich einfach nur noch allein. Man schickte mich einfach wieder zurück zu meinen Verwandten, bei denen ich eigentlich keinen weiteren Tag leben wollte, denn sie behandelten mich wie die Familie Malfoy mit einem Hauselfen umging. Und ausgerechnet zu solchen Leuten wurde ich Jahr für Jahr in den Sommerferien geschickt. Von den anderen wurde ich allein gelassen.  
Was ich sehr komisch fand war, dass die Dursleys mich in diesem Jahr mal in Ruhe ließen. Ich habe während der letzten vier Wochen, die ich schon hier bin, keinen von ihnen gesehen. Okay, ab und an, wenn sie mich nicht vergessen hatten, stellte man mir ein Tablett mit den Resten ihres Essens und ein Glas Wasser, was aus dem Wasserhahn kam, vor die Zimmertür. Das war es aber auch schon.  
In den bisherigen Sommerferien war es immer so gewesen, dass ich bereits vor der Morgendämmerung von Onkel Vernon geweckt wurde, damit ich das Frühstück für ihn und seiner widerwärtigen Familie machen durfte. Doch diese Sommerferien verlief alles anders.

Als ich von Vernon vom Bahnhof King's Cross abgeholt wurde, hat dieser mich ohne zu murren in den Lingusterweg gefahren und mich in mein Zimmer heraufbefohlen. Doch weiter kam nichts. Seit dem ersten Tag der Ferien saß ich tagsüber in diesem Zimmer mit den ganzen alten und vergammelten Möbeln. Doch dies machte mir nichts mehr aus. Schließlich war ich es ja so von ihnen gewohnt. Was Besseres hätte ich nie von ihnen erwartet, eher Schlimmeres. Zum Beispiel, dass ich wieder in der kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe leben müsste, wo ich schon meine ersten elf Lebensjahre gelebt hatte.

Nach einer Woche nur im Zimmer rumgammeln, beschloss ich raus zu gehen und die Gegend etwas unsicher zu machen. Dumbledore hatte es mir zwar verboten das Haus zu verlassen, aber er konnte nicht verlangen, dass ich mich die kompletten Ferien, und das sind acht lange Wochen, einsperren ließ.  
Was sollte ich denn hier in meinem Zimmer machen, außer Hausaufgaben erledigen, die wir für die Ferien aufbekommen haben, und etwas zu lernen? Mich zu tode langweilen?

Hmmm... das wäre sicher ein angenehmer Tod. Wäre eigentlich eine Überlegung wert, oder nicht?  
Ich sah schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten vor mir:

**HARRY POTTER TOT- GESTORBEN AN LANGWEILE UND EINSAMKEIT!!  
**  
Super, nicht? Also besser als von Voldemort eventuell quallvoll umgebracht zu werden ist es alle male.

Ich fühlte mich so einsam und leer, dass ich schon dachte, ich wäre tot. Zumindest meine Seele wäre tot. Ich war nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Was sollte ich auch machen?

Die ganzen Ferien über lag ich tagsüber nur blöd rum, machte ab und an etwas für die Schule und stand nur auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und mich mal frisch zu machen. Das war es schon. Abends lief ich nur noch draußen irgendwo umher. Ich beachtete niemanden, der eventuell an mir vorbeilaufen könnte und mir vielleicht begegnete. Noch nicht mal meinen überaus fetten Cousin Dudley mit seiner ach so tollen Clique beachtete ich. Ich ignorierte alles und jeden um mich herum. Wie gesagt, mein Körper war einfach nur noch eine Hülle. Meine Seele entwich jeden einzelnen Tag immer mehr ins Nirgendwo. Meine Gedanken waren nur noch bei Sirius.

Niemand konnte oder wollte mir auch nur ansatzweise mir helfen. Wie denn auch? Wie sollten die Leute mir meinen Paten wiedergeben, der mir endlich nach über dreizehn Jahren zeigte, was es bedeutete, eine Familie zu sein? Keiner hätte die Rolle meines Paten übernehmen können. Ich denke, dass das auch keiner wollte. Was war ich denn schon für sie? Ein normaler Junge, der einfach sein Leben leben wollte, ohne den ganzen Ruhm, den man mir auferlag?

Nein, das mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich war für alle einfach der "Junge-der-lebt", "Goldjunge" oder der "Junge-der-den-Unnennbaren-besiegte". Mehr war ich nicht! Für die ganze Zaubererwelt war ich einfach nur der Held. Nicht einer sah, was hinter diesem Helden steckte. Keiner sah, wie ich unter den Tod meines geliebten Paten oder wie ich unter all den Ruhm litt. Niemand sah, wie ich immer müder wurde. Des Lebens müde! Niemand wollte es sehen. Alle nahmen an, dass ich einfach Voldemort töten würde, weil es alle von mir erwarteten.

Warum erwarteten dies alle nur von mir? Warum? Nur weil ich diesen Todesfluch von Voldemort damals als Baby überlebte und nur diese Fluchnarbe auf meiner Stirn davontrug? Nur weil angeblich irgendeine Prophezeiung aussagte, dass ich der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords sei? Hallo? Geht es noch?  
Warum kann ich einfach nicht mal der Harry sein, der ich sein will und eigentlich auch bin? Warum darf ich nicht einfach ein ganz normales Leben führen, wie auch all die anderen? Ist es denn so schwer zu erkennen, dass ich gar nicht kämpfen will? Ist es so schwer zu erkennen, dass ich keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen habe? Anscheinend schon.

Meine "besten" Freunde wollten zum Beispiel auch nicht das Leid sehen, was in mir herrschte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihnen über meine Sorgen und Probleme reden wollte, sagten sie mir, dass ich mich aufraffen müsste. Schließlich würde draußen ein Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse herrschen. Voldemort würde sich nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Er würde sich nicht nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium zurückziehen, sondern alles weiter planen und in die Wege leiten. Er wollte die ganz große Macht an sich reißen und wenn ich nichts dagegen unternähme, würde er diese auch erlangen.

Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich ein Zauberer wie Voldemort die Macht an sich reißen will. Was hatte er denn davon? Nur all die Schlagzeilen und all das Blut an seinen Händen.  
Schon oft habe ich versucht, mit Dumbledore über Voldemort zu sprechen, aber nie gab der Direktor mir genauere Antworten. Er verlangte nur irgendwelche Dinge von mir. Zum Beispiel die Okklumentikstunden, die ich bei Snape abhalten musste. Ich sollte nur Okklumentik erlernen, weil Voldemort in meinem Geist eingedrungen war. Dadurch konnte ich erkennen, dass MR. Weasley angegriffen wurde. Ihn konnte ich durch dieses Eindringen in meinen Geist, oder auch in meinen Träumen, retten. Doch meinen Paten konnte ich nicht in Sicherheit bringen.

Erst nachdem er hinter diesen Schleier gefallen war, habe ich erfahren, dass Voldemort mir nur eine Falle gestellt hatte.  
Seitdem ich dies erfahren hatte, machte ich mir ständig Vorwürfe. Wieso habe ich bloß nie richtig Okklumentik gelernt? Wieso musste ich immer so voreilig handeln?

Alles war meine Schuld! Wäre ich damals als Baby bloß abgekratzt. Dann würde mein Pate vermutlich noch leben, genauso wie Cedric und all die anderen, die ich kannte. Alle mussten nur wegen mir ihr Leben lassen oder konnten kein normales Leben mehr führen. Ich war an allem Schuld! Nur ich allein!

Was sollte ich tun, damit all das Leid ein Ende hatte? Was könnte ich bewirken, damit all die Menschen um mich herum endlich ein freies Leben genieﾟen konnten und damit dieser eigentlich sinnlose Krieg ein Ende fand?

Ich wusste nicht, was ich unternehmen sollte!  
Je mehr ich mich Tag für Tag in diese endlose Leere verlor, umso mehr verdunkelte sich meine Seele. Ich spürte immer weniger Gefühle, bis schließlich gar keine mehr da waren. Daraufhin fing ich dann in der dritten Ferienwoche an, mich zu ritzen. Ich nahm mir einfach eine scharfe Rasierklinge von Vernon und setzte diese an meine Haut. Ich spürte, wie das glänzende Etwas in meiner Hand sich langsam aber schmerzhaft in meine Haut schnitt. Es brannte höllisch. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Doch ich ließ keiner Träne ihren freien Lauf.

Ich wollte nicht weinen. Ich wollte jediglich nur dieses Gefühl verspüren und merken, dass ich überhaupt noch lebte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Seit dem schnitt ich mir immer regelmäßig in meine Unterarme und ließ mein Blut freien Lauf über meine Haut. Fasziniert betrachtete ich immer wieder das Schauspiel, wie sich die rote Lebensflüssigkeit ihren Weg hinunter zum Boden bahnte. Das war die einzige Sache, die mich am Leben hielt. Doch irgendwann wurde mir dies auch zu langweilig und dieses Brennen in meinen Armen spürte ich auch nicht mehr. Narben und heilende Linien verzierten meine Unterarme. Ich begann irgendwann immer tiefer in meine Arme zu schneiden. Das Brennen nahm wieder zu. Als ich dies wieder spürte, zierte ein kaltes Grinsen mein Gesicht.  
Also machte ich weiter. Mich hielt hier eh nichts auf. Meine Hausaufgaben waren erledigt und meine Verwandten ließen mich in Ruhe. Briefe bekam ich auch keine. Weder von meinen sogenannten Freunden noch von sonst irgendjemanden. Selbst an meinen Geburtstag dachte niemand. Und der war vor einer Woche.

Jetzt stand ich hier und wartete auf meine Erlösung, denn ich hatte jetzt einen langen Schnitt vom Handgelenk in Richtung meines Ellbogens gemacht und auch sehr tief geschnitten. Tiefer als je zuvor.  
Ich wusste, dass ich meine Pulsadern getroffen hatte, denn das Blut lief in einen ziemlich Schwarm aus meinen Arm auf den Boden.  
Ich merkte, wie ich immer müder wurde und legte mich nun auf meine alte, zerfletterte Matratze.  
Langsam schlossen sich meine Lider und ich sah nur noch ein sehr tiefes Schwarz vor mir.

"Bald bin ich bei dir, Sirius! Es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir sind wieder vereint!", sagte ich noch bevor ich gänzlich mein Bewusstsein verlor.

Einige leise Ploppe ließen die nächtliche Stille stören.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** dray222000 und dat Inchen (ff.de) Sere26 (hier im Wir verdienen kein Geld damit. Die Charas und Orte gehören einzig und allein JKR. Nur die Handlungen und Idee sind unsers.

**Kap:** 1?

**Rating:** 18-Slash

**Pairing:** Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren **ggg**

**Warnung:** Gewalt, Folter, Slash, Dark, Chara-Death ist nicht ausgeschlossen

**AdA:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Also ihr wolltet, dass es kein One-Shot bleibt und ich darf euch freudig verkünden, dass es auch nicht bleibt. Ich habe mich mit meiner Inchen zusammengetan und ich freue mich, dass sie mit mir zusammen dieses Ding hier schreibt. Ich bin gespannt, was dabei noch alles rauskommen wird. Einige Ideen sind schon in unseren Köpfen **muahahaha** Vor allen Dingen bei Inchen **ggg **Aber auch bei mir. **Bdg**

_So, nun kommen wir aber erst einmal zu den Review-Antworten_:

**Anija:** Vielen lieben Danke für dein Rev **knuddel **Ich freu mich dass du es gelesen hast und dir gefallen hat. Ja, es ist traurig, wie die meisten Sachen von mir irgendwie grübel sollte ich mal ändern, oder?** Zwinker**

**Siska-Coda:** Na, meine Schnullerbacke **g** Auch du wolltest ja, dass es weiter geht. Tada.. Surprise, surprise, nun geht es weiter. **Knuddel** Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, wenn du es liest. Vllt schaffen wir es ja, mal wieder zusammen die Diskussionen fortzuführen würde mich freuen.

**Skyboy Sora:** Meine kleine süße Elfe **dich umknutsch** Ich weiß, du hast dir gewünscht dass es weitergeht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir **gg** Aber du weißt ja schon, dass es weitergeht, gell? **Zwinker und dir noch einen sanften kuss geb _Ich liebe dich_**

**Aurora Sky:** Na du! Vielen Dank für dein Rev. Seltenes Pairing?? Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt? Vllt kommen wir ja deinem Wunsch nach, auch wenn schon eines auf jeden Fall fest steht. Aber vllt kriegen wir ja was hin, hm?

**Adrian:** Schön dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, du liest weiter

**Nanami Youta Chiba:** Wird sie, wie du siehst

**und zu guter letzt dat Inchen:** Muss ich dir wirklich darauf antworten, meine Schlaftablette?? **lach**

So, nun sag ich dann mal, viel viel Spaß beim Lesen euch allen.

**_1. Die Erwachung_**

Lautes Donnergrollen erfüllte die nächtliche Stille über das Land. Einzelne Blitze fluteten für einige Bruchteile einer Sekunde die Dunkelheit und ließen alles in der Umgebung grell erstrahlen.

Der Regen prasselte auf die Straßen, Häuser und Wiesen nieder. Niemand würde auch nur im Traum dran denken, sich bei diesem Wetter nach draußen zu begeben. Selbst nicht mal, wenn es Tag wäre.

Dunkle Gestalten standen inmitten auf der Straße des Ligusterwegs in Little Whinging vor dem Haus Nummer Vier. Kurz erzitterte das Licht der Straßenlaternen bis es schließlich gänzlich erlosch. Kurz sahen sich die Gestalten noch einmal an, bevor vier von ihnen sich auf den Weg ins Haus machten. Mit einen kleinen Schwenker machten sie Haustür des Hauses auf und traten ein. Alles war dunkel und still. Erst durchsuchten sie den Keller und das Erdgeschoss, doch dort fanden sie nicht das, nach was sie suchten. Also gingen sie die knarrende Treppe hoch, immer wieder stehen bleibend, um zu sehen, dass sie auch niemand bemerkte oder hörte. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich wieder hier aus diesem nichtswürdigen Muggelhaus raus.

Oben angekommen kam ihn ein lautes Geschnarche und Gebrumme in die Ohren. Mit Vorsicht bedacht öffneten sie die Türen. Das Geschnarche wurde noch lauter. Einer der Personen ging hinein und sah nach, wer dort in dem großen Bett lag, das mitten im Raum stand. Ein überaus dicker Mann lag dort auf dem Rücken und sägte die Bäume von gesamt England ab. Nichts schien ihn in seinem Schlaf zu stören. Neben ihm lag eine dürre Frau. Nein, hier war nicht die Person, nach der sie suchten.

Währenddessen durchsuchten die anderen Personen die restlichen Zimmer. In dem einen lag ein Teenager, der vom Körperbau durchaus dem Mann im anderen Schlafzimmer Konkurrenz machen konnte. Nach dem Badezimmer und einem kleinen Wäscheraum blieb nur noch ein Raum übrig.

Als sie dort rein gingen, traf sie der Schlag. Überall wo sie hinsahen, fanden sie Spuren von Blut. Geschockt gingen sie der Spur nach und entdeckten neben einem Schrank in einer Ecke eine Person, die auf dem Boden lag.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen war kurz zu hören bevor einer der vier Personen einen Schritt nach vorne trat und den auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen auf seine Arme nahm. „Wir müssen sofort zurück zum Manor", flüsterte dieser leise, bevor dieser mit einem leisen Plopp apparierte.

„Nehmt diesen Abschaum mit und sperrt sie in die Kerker. Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern", befahl ein anderer mit einer schnarrende dunkle Stimme.

„Ja, Mylord", antworteten die beiden knapp und begaben sich in die Zimmer, wo sie den drei Muggeln eine Ganzkörperklammer und einen Schweigezauber auferlegten und mit ihnen auch ins Manor apparierten.

Es war sehr dunkel, als Mrs. Dursley ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie fühlte sich innerlich ganz benommen und ihren Körper, dass er wie vor Lähmung ganz erstarrt war. Ihr war, als wenn ihr Geist noch sehr weit weg war, noch irgendwo anders, während sich ihre Gestalt doch sicher im Bett befand. Bett? Irgendwas war ganz anders, dachte sie. Sie spürte eher einen harten Steinboden, als eine weiche Matratze unter sich und dazu noch eine Kälte, die ihre Glieder hinauf kroch. Immer noch nicht so recht wollte ihr Leib ihr gehorchen und Fragen drehten sich in ihrem Kopf im Kreis, wo sie nur gelandet war? Hatte ihr fetter Ehemann sie etwa im Schlaf aus dem Bett geschubst? Der jedenfalls schien neben ihr ruhig weiter zu schlafen und schnarchte wie ein Schwein grunzte. Endlich schien Mrs. Dursley all ihre Sinne beisammen zu haben. Sie tastete weiter den Boden ab und bemerkte, dass er sich nicht wie ein flauschiger Teppich anfühlte. Eher steinig, kalt und nass. Panik kam in ihr auf, als sie weiter mit ihren Händen den Steinboden abtastete und schließlich ihren Mann berührte, der seitlich neben ihr lag. Sie setzte sich auf, packte ihrem Mann am Arm und rüttelte grob an ihn.

„Darling, wach auf! Wach sofort auf!", kreischte sie, doch dieser rührte sich kein bisschen. **„VERNON!",** schrie Mrs. Dursley schließlich, woraufhin er aufwachte, sich umdrehte und seinen Arm ruckartig verlegen wollte, wobei er Mrs. Dursleys Nase traf. Mrs. Dursley wurde still und rieb vor Schmerzen ihre Nase, während ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Was ist denn Petunia? Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen?", nörgelte Mr. Dursley verärgert.

„Du Vollidiot!", schimpfte Petunia, wonach sie es gleich wieder mit der Angst bekam und sich an ihren Mann klammerte. „Scha… Schatz… Wir.. wo sind wir?", stammelte sie. Erst jetzt wurde auch Vernon klar, dass sie sich nicht zu Hause in ihrem Bett befanden.

„Was zum…", brach Mr. Dursley mitten im Satz ab. Er wollte aufstehen und nachsehen, wo sie sich befanden, als ihn auch schon eine Kette zurückhielt, die an seinem Bein befestigt war. Diese hatte er vorher nicht gespürt. **„VERDAMMT! WO ZUM HENKER SIND WIR? UND WER HAT UNS HERGEBRACHT?",** donnerte er vor Wut, denn er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wer so wohlhabende und vernünftige Leute verschleppte und sie auch noch ankettete?

Unterdessen scharrten sich zwei junge Männer um den Jungen herum, den sie aus dem Muggelhaus befreit hatten und nun in einem großen weichen Bett. Er war nur mit meiner Boxershorts bekleidet. Den Rest seiner Anziehsachen hatten sie ihm ausgezogen, um ihn gründlich zu untersuchen. Inzwischen hatte man seine Wunden versorgt und ihm einen Trank gegeben, der seinen Kreislauf stabilisieren sollte.

Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren wirkte mit seiner Blässe wie eine Leiche. Nur das flache Auf und Ab seiner Brust zeigte, dass er noch lebte. Auch der restliche Körper sah alles andere als gesund aus. Einige blaue Flecken und Narben zierten sein Leib und einige Rippen waren sehr gut zu erkennen. Mit einem kleinen leisen Seufzen wurde er wieder zugedeckt. „Hoffentlich schaffst du es, Kleiner...", flüsterte ein schwarzhaariger Mann und packte die Heilmittel alle ordentlich wieder auf den kleinen Tisch, der direkt in der Nähe vom Bett stand, damit alles für den Notfall bereit lag.

Die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnete sich und ein Mann so um die dreißig kam herein. Er hatte schwarze lange Haare mit einigen roten Strähnen drin. Seine Augen glichen zwei Saphiren und er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, wobei sein schwarzes Hemd mit einigen silbernen und grünen Stickereien bestückt war, die zwei Schlangen und einen Drachen darstellen sollten.

Mit besorgtem Blick ging er auf das Bett zu, wo der Junge lag und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Mit einer Hand strich er ihm eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Severus, wie steht es um ihn?", fragte er dann schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken, ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu lassen.

„Mylord, es tut mir Leid, wir taten alles was in unserer Macht steht, aber mehr als abzuwarten können wir nicht mehr. Sein Wille und die Zeit werden entscheidend sein", antwortete der Angesprochene mit gesenktem Blick.

Er schämte sich dafür, nicht mehr für den Jungen tun zu können, um dessen Leben zu retten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich das Leben selber nehmen wollte. Doch warum? Warum konnte er nichts tun, außer einige Tränke zu verabreichen und Salben samt Verbände auf seine Wunde zu legen?

Der Langhaarige sah nicht auf. Die Worte, die sein bester Freund ihm gerade sagte, reichten aus, um ihm klar zu machen, dass es nur noch einen Hauch Hoffnung gab, dass dieser Junge überlebte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und nur mit sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung konnte er diesen verdrängen. In ihm tobte ein reinstes Gefühlschaos aus Sorge, Angst, Wut und Hass.

'Dafür wirst du büßen, du alter Narr! Für alles, was du dem Jungen angetan hast!', fluchte er innerlich und schwor sich Rache. Rache für die ganzen Jahre, die man ihm und vielen anderen zur Hölle machte. Kurz atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er wollte nicht vor dem Jungen ausrasten oder in irgendeiner Form seine Aura preisgeben, die ihn ängstigen würde. Auch wenn er diese nicht mitbekam.

„Lasst uns allein", sagte der Lord ruhig. „Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und dich rufen, Severus, wenn etwas sein sollte."

Mit einer kurzen Verneigung verließen Severus und der andere Mann den Raum.

Der Lord blickte mit sorgenvollen Augen weiterhin auf den Jungen. Seine Hand fasste nach dessen kalter Hand, wo er mit seinem Daumen sanft drüber streichelte. „Wieso nur, mein kleiner Schatz? Wieso konnte ich dir nicht eher helfen? Es tut mir so Leid...", kam es wispernd von ihm.

Den Dursleys schien es endlich bewußt geworden zu sein, wo sie sich befanden und es bereitete ihnen Todesänsgte. Zum einen fluchten sie darüber, in was für einen Ort sie gebracht wurden, zum anderen wimmerten sie wieder, unwissend darüber, weil sie nicht wussten, was auf sie noch zukommen könnte.

Inzwischen war es draußen am dämmern, was ein kleines, schmales Loch in der Wand nach draußen verriet. Auch Dudley war nun bei Bewusstsein, hörte nichts anderes, als seinen übergroßen Magen knurren und das machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

"Können wir denn bald nach Hause? Ich habe Hunger und ich will von hier weg", jammerte er.

"Keine Sorge, Junge. Es wird uns schon jemand finden, der uns hier raus holt", meinte Mr Dursley, der sich anscheinend seiner Sache zu sicher war. Denn immerhin waren sie ja gut angesehene Leute und hatten all möglichen Kontakt, wo er wusste, dass man hinter ihnen stand, um ihnen zu helfen. Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch nur gesagt, um seinen kleinen, fetten, dummen Jungen und seine ach so peinliche, pingeliche und zarte Ehefrau zu beruhigen.

**"HEY! IST DA WER? WANN GIBT ES ENDLICH WAS ZU ESSEN?",** schrie Venon schließlich, da er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie sein armer Sohn schon halb am verhungern war. Kurz darauf ließ sich eine vermummte Gestalt blicken, die vor einem Gitter trat und leise und gehässig lachte.

"Was wollt ihr? Was zu Essen? Ich geb euch was zu Essen...", sagte er. Er schloss die Tür vom Gitter und trat in den Kerker. Kurz darauf holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte damit in durch die Luft. Das kostbarste Essen erschien, als sei es ein Festmahl. "Sagt euch dies etwa zu?", fragte er mit einem Genuss in der Stimme, als würde er nur zu gerne den Dursleys eine Freude bereiten. Die Augen der drei Muggels verrieten gerade zu, dass ihnen das Wasser in den Munde zusammen lief. Besonders Dudley wollte sich auf das Essen stürzen, doch hatte er nicht an die Kette gedacht, die ihn zurückhielt und ihn davon abhielt das Mahl auch nur anzurühren. Der Vermummte lachte dreckig. "Versuch doch da ranzukommen... wobei, mir etwas anderes besser gefiele..."

"Sie werden sich noch umsehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer weg geschafft werden", erwähnte Mr Dursley mit einem giftigen Blick, der jemand hätte töten können. Wieder lachte die vermummte Gestalt. Er wedelte erneut mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ alle drei Gefangenen erstarren. Jedoch so, dass sie vor sich das ganze Essen sahen und ihre Magen immer lauter knurrten. Ihre Körper jedoch waren wie in Eis eingeforen, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren und nicht einmal was sagen konnten.

"Ich wünsche guten Appetit, falls ihr euer Essen je erreichen solltet. Es wird später wieder jemand zu euch kommen und dann wünscht ihr, ihr wäret nie geboren worden. "

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Unbekannte den Kerker, schloss hinter sich die Tür ab und ging seinen Weg. Es war Zeit sich bei dem dunklen Lord blicken zu lassen und sich seinen weiteren Aufgaben zu widmen. Er wusste, dass es nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack sein würde, die Dursleys zu quälen, langsam und Stück für Stück... Oh ja.. sie würden einen langen und qualvollen Tod sterben.

Nachdenklich saß Severus in der Bibliothek am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Er war völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, während er ein Glas Scotch in seiner Hand hielt und die braune alkoholische Flüssigkeit im Glas kreisend tanzen ließ. Immer wieder spielte in seinem Kopf der Film ab, wie er den Jungen in der Blutlache hat liegen gesehen. Die Arme versehrt mit tiefen Schnitten entlang der Pulsadern. Sie hätten keine Minute später kommen dürfen, denn dann wäre es für die Ewigkeit zu spät gewesen. Jetzt hatten sie noch einen Hauch einer Chance, ihm das Leben zu retten. Auch wenn diese minimal war.

Tränen bahnten sich in Severus schwarzen Augen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und nichtnützig. Er konnte nicht viel tun. Was denn auch? Was sollte er mehr tun können, als ihm seine Wunden so gut wie möglich zu versorgen und ihm Tränke zu geben, die seinen Kreislauf stärkten und sein Blutverlust wieder auffüllten? Er konnte ihm nicht den Willen geben, weiterzuleben.

Severus konnte ihn verstehen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er dieses Leben einfach nicht mehr leben wollte und dem ein Ende zu setzen vermochte. Jahrelang musste der Junge die Hölle durchleben. Seine Eltern starben als er gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Ein kleines unschuldiges Kind. Man brachte ihn zu dessen Verwandten, die ihm seine komplette Kindheit beraubten. Er musste für sie den ganzen Haushalt machen und sie bedienen. In den Augen seiner Verwandten wurde er als Abschaum und das letzte Dreck behalten.

Als er damals nach Hogwarts kam, wurde er berühmt. Berühmt für etwas, wofür er nicht einmal etwas konnte. Wozu man ihn gemacht hatte. Eine Spielfigur. Egal wo man hinkam, er war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Egal wo und egal wie. Hauptsache der Junge. Ob gut oder schlecht. Das interessierte keinen mehr. Er war der Junge, der lebte, von Anfang an. Es gab niemanden, der ihn einfach nur als einen normales Jungen oder Teenager sah. Alle setzten ihre Erwartungen in ihn für etwas, was er nie sein wollte.

Wenn die Zaubererwelt nur wüsste. Wenn sie nur wüssten, was in Wirklichkeit geschah vor fünfzehn Jahren, dann sehe es jetzt alles ganz anders aus. Aber nein, sie mussten alle diesem alten senilen Heuchler Glauben schenken, wie schrecklich Tom doch war. Wie böse und absurd doch die schwarze Magie war. Kalt und skrupellos.. Mörder, die es nur auf Muggel und Halbblütern abgesehen hatten. Wenn sie nur wüssten...

So tief wie Sev in seinen Gedanken war, bekam er nicht mit, wie sich jemand vor ihn setzte. Erst als die Person die Hand auf seinen Arm legte, schreckte er leicht hoch und sah in zwei braune Seelenspiegel.

„Du solltest dich was hinlegen. Es ist bereits Mittag", versuchte dieser Sev zu überreden.

Doch Sev schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Was ist, wenn was mit ihm ist?"

„Ich habe gerade nach den beiden gesehen und sie schlafen. Sein Zustand ist bisher unverändert", antwortete der andere und streichelte sanft über Sevs Arm.

„Trotzdem, Reg. Ich werde mich nicht eher zur Ruhe begeben, bis er wieder gesund ist. Kann man ihm denn nicht noch irgendwie helfen..", flüsterte er zum Schluss mehr zu sich selbst.

Ein kleiner Seufzer verließ Regs Lippen. Er kannte seinen Freund. Er würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis er sein Ziel geschafft hat. Und da konnte man ihn nur sehr, sehr schwer von abbringen. Und gerade jetzt in der Situation.

„Ich habe es doch versprochen, Regulus.. Ich habe es deinem Bruder versprochen..", hörte Reg Severus leise erstickt flüstern. Ein Blick in die Augen des Tränkemeisters reichte schon aus, um ihm zu erklären, dass dieser mehr als verzweifeln war. Ohne lange zu überlegen, setzte sich Regulus auf dessen Beine und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Mit sanftem Streicheln über dem Rücken versuchte er seinen Freund wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß..", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der dunkle Lord begab sich gerade mit Lucuis Malfoy auf den Weg in den Kerker, während sie sich laut unterhielten.

"Dein Sohn ist eine Schande. Wie lange wirst du ihn noch wie ein Schoßhündchen behandeln? Seh zu, dass er endlich seine Ängste los wird. So kann er nicht weiter den Slytherins angehören. Salazar würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er davon erfährt", sagte der Lord hastig und in Zorn.

"Ich versuch ja schon alles zu geben, was in meiner Macht steht. Es ist meine Frau, die ihn so sehr bemuttert, Mylord", versuchte sich Lucuis rauszureden.

"Komm mir nicht mit diesen Ausreden. Es wird Zeit, dass er endlich lernt, wie man richtig mit seinen Feinden umzugehen hat. Tse! Oder soll ich etwa behaupten, dass er ein Nichtsnutz ist? Ein elender Freigling, der sich bei jedem bisschen in die Hosen macht?", murrte Voldemord und er war wirklich nicht bester Laune.

"Beruhigt Euch, Mylord. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", entgegnete Lucuis peinlich gerührt und er senkte seinen Kopf, damit der Lord seine Verlegenheit nicht mitbekam.

"Wir haben schon genug Ärger mit den anderen Zauberern... Sowas kann und will ich mir nicht leisten... So! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es denn unseren neuen Freunden so geht", sprach Voldemord und öffnete die Tür des Kerkers, in der sich die Dursleys in unveränderter Position befanden.

**"SOLL DAS EINE FOLTER SEIN?",** schrie er plötzlich, dass Lucius vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und am liebsten davon gelaufen wäre. Es war wirklich nicht gut, sich in des dunklen Lords Nähe aufzuhalten, wenn dieser nicht guter Laune war und dann auch noch weiter dazu provoziert wurde.

"Beruhigt Euch, Mylord. Für sie ist es schon eine schlimme Folter, so verfressen wie sie sind", versuchte Lucuis sich rauszureden, in der Hoffnung den Lord wieder zur besseren Laune umzustimmen.

"Nun denn... wie dem auch sei...", meinte dieser und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Im nächsten Augenblick war der Bann gebrochen und die Dursleys erwachten aus ihrer Starre. Große Angst überkam sie, als sie Voldemord vor sich stehen sahen. Hatten sie bisher geglaubt, sämtliche Geschichten über ihn seien Humbug gewesen, war dem nun nicht mehr so. "Ich will, dass ihr mit der Folter beginnt und zwar unverzüglich. Oder muss ich das auch noch allein machen?"

"Ganz sicher nicht, Mylord", gab Lucius kaum hörbar von sich.

"Bitte... tut uns nichts", wimmerte Mr. Dursley wie ein kleines Kind, das kurz davor war, seine Tracht Prügel einzustecken.

"Erst den Mund soweit aufmachen, dass man meinen könnte, sie könnten einen ganzen Elefanten auf einmal verschlingen und jetzt winseln sie wie ein kleiner, gequälter, unschuldiger Hund. Was soll ich davon halten? Lächerlich!", schimpfte Voldemord. "Mal sehen, was sie als nächstes sagen, wenn ich das hier mit ihrem Sohn anstelle?", wollte er dann wissen. Kurz darauf schwenkte er mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte dazu eine Spruch auf. Im nächsten Augenblick schrie Dudley auf, als er großen Schmerz an seinen Handgelenken verspürte und als er an ihnen hin sah, quoll But aus ihnen heraus. Erst noch recht langsam, dann immer mehr, bis es nur so spritzte, in dem selben Rhythmus, wie sein Puls pulsierte. Erneut schrie er auf, als er einige Visionen bekam, die ihm mehr Pein zufügten.

"Mylord, das... das ist", stotterte Malfoy. Er war fassungslos, was der dunkle Lord mit Dudley Dursley anstellte.

"Nur ruhig. Er soll ruhig all das empfinden, was Harry durchgemacht hatte", meinte Voldemord und verließ den Raum.

Ein schriller Schrei fuhr durchs Manor und ließ alles und jeden erstarren. Selbst in den Kerkern ließ dieser Schrei, der voller Furcht und Schmerz war, jeden einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Tom, der gerade wieder zu Harry gehen wollte, hielt kurz erschrocken inne und versuchte den Schrei zu lokalisieren. In seiner Brust zog sich alles zusammen und ihn überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was sich mit Angst und Unruhe mischte. Die Wut, die er gerade noch wegen diesem Abschaum verspürte, war auf einmal wie verflogen.

Als wenn er vom Blitz jeden Moment getroffen werden könnte, rannte er die Treppen hinauf in die zweite Etage, wo das Zimmer von Harry war, und riss die Tür auf. Sein Herz klopfte wild und hart gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Was er dort zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm die Sprache und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte regelrecht auf das Bild was sich ihm bot.

Vor ihm am Fenster stand eine Person mit schwarzen langen Haaren, die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichten. Eine dunkle Aura mit leichtem silber Schimmer umgab ihn. Schwarz-braune Flügel waren zu beiden Seiten ausgebreitet mit groben Federn. Der Rücken war mit Blut betucht, die von den Flügelgelenken ausgingen.

Tom traute seinen Augen nicht recht. Vor ihm stand ein Engel..

Doch wie kam dieser Engel hier her? Und dann auch noch in dieses Zimmer, was für Fremde nicht zugänglich war, sondern nur für ausgesuchte Vertrauenspersonen.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass sich hinter ihm noch zwei weitere Personen eintrafen. Auch Severus und Regulus haben den Schrei gehört und sind so schnell wie möglich erschienen. Doch auch sie erstarrten, als sie den Engel sahen.

Regulus Blick fiel schließlich auf das Bett, wo eigentlich Harry drin liegen und schlafen sollte. Jedoch war das Bett leer und einige Blutflecken waren auf den Laken zu sehen. Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem Engel, der immer noch unberührt am Fenster mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Harry..?", flüsterte Regulus leise. Sein Hals kratzte und seine Stimme schien zu versagen.

Jetzt kam auch in Toms Körper wieder Leben rein und er drehte sich kurz zu Severus und Regulus um. „Harry? Wieso Harry? Der liegt doch eigentlich im ..", brach er den Satz auch schon wieder ab, als Regulus den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem leichten Nicken zum Bett deutete und dann zum Engel.

'Was...? Was ist hier los?', schoss es in seinem Kopf.

„Harry", versuchte es Reg noch einmal, dieses mal etwas lauter. Aber noch immer regte sich der Engel nicht. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er einige Schritte auf diesen zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er jedoch stehen. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. „Harry?"

„Harry ist tot", kam es schließlich von dem Engel mit einer dunklen kalten Stimme, die Tom durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte.

_Na, wie fandet ihr das erste Kap? Schreibt uns doch eure ehrliche Meinung_

_Eure dray222000 (Sere26) und Inchen_


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Sere26 und dat Inchen (ff.de)

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kap 1

**Kap:** 2/?

**Rating:** 18-Slash

**Warnung:** _Gewalt, Folter, Slash, Dark, Chara-Death_

**Paring:** das erste Pairing werdet ihr hier schon mal erfahren **gg**

**AdA:** Und weiter geht es mit unserer Story **freu**. Wir haben ja schon einige Vorstellungen, wie es weitergehen soll und wie ihr seht, sitzen wir momentan fleißig an unserer Story. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass sie euch weiterhin gefällt und ihr uns auch eure Meinungen darüber schreibt.

_**Apropos eure Meinungen Hier nun eure Reviewantworten:**_

**1. ff.de**

**Kat2:** klasse dass du es gelesen hast. Ja es sind harte Worte, aber dennoch müssen sie sein. Und ich denke, es wird noch einige harte Momente geben. Aber bitte verrate mir mal, was heißt „wigga"? **lieb frag**

**Skyboy-Sora:** Na haben wir uns jetzt so viel Zeit gelassen, Maus? **lächel und dich sanft küss**

Es freut uns dass es dir gefällt

**Jamie Lily Black:** Wie du siehst, geht es im Moment noch fix

**Samtpfote:** irgendwie ein origineller nick Also wenn du die Bücher kennst, wonach wir nicht unbedingt gehen, siehst du, dass Draco zwar eine „Großschnauze" (sry für den ausdruck) ist, wenn er alleine unter seinen leuten ist, aber im ersten Film zum Beispiel gehen sie doch in den Verbotenen Wald und wer ist da der Angsthase und rennt weg, hm?

**Rayanne:** uff... soviele Fragen auf einmal. Moment, jetzt muss ich erst mal sehen, was ich dir beantworten kann und was nicht.. Also:

Draco ein Weichei finde ich auch klasse

wegen dem engel wirst du noch genauer erfahren, genauso wie mit dem nach harry schauen und dem pairing

**InaBau:** Die nächste mit so vielen Fragen **gg**

Auch hier: Das wird sich alles mit der Zeit aufklären und ich denke, schon ein wenig jetzt in diesem neuen Kap, was ihr gleich lesen werdet. Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat. Ach ja, dein Wunsch wird erfüllt .

**Saturn-Chan:** Warum wir das machen? Hm, eine sehr gute Frage Ich denke, um ein wenig die Spannung zu halten?

**Shanya:** hehehe. Die Idee fand ich auch klasse. Aber sie stammt net von mir sondern von meiner Mitschreiberin Inchen Also der Applaus gebührt ihr dafür

**Moony Marauders:** Moooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyy-Schaaaaaaaaaatzyyyyyyyyy **kreisch**

Jaha, der Anfang kommt dir sehr bekannt vor Und es kommt nicht das dabei raus, was wir damals besprachen, aber dein Pairing wird es . aber pssssst, nichts Soledad: Du findest, es ist alles Klischee? Na ja, man kann es sehen wie man will. Ich danke dir für deine ehrliche meinung. Ob es was in deinen Augen „nicht-klischeehaftes" geben wird in der Story, weiß ich nicht.

**2. Soledad:** Du findest, es ist alles Klischee? Na ja, man kann es sehen wie man will. Ich danke dir für deine ehrliche meinung. Ob es was in deinen Augen „nicht-klischeehaftes" geben wird in der Story, weiß ich nicht.

**InaBau:** Auch hier ein dickes DAAANKEEE na ja die antwort hast du ja ein stück weiter oben schon, gell

**Minni:** Willkürlich? Njoa, möglich Magst du mir verraten, was für Möglichkeiten du denn in Betracht ziehst?

Soho, ich denke das war es für heute mit den Revs Wir bedanken uns ganz herzlich für eure lieben Reviews und auch für die ehrlichen Wir wünschen dann jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

**_2. Erste Erklärung_**

**__**

In Hogwarts ging alles seinen gewöhnlichen Gang, für die Vorbereitungen zum neuen Schuljahr. Nur Albus Dumbledore stand in seinem Zimmer und war recht unruhig. McGonagall, die etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, betrat seinen Raum und sah den Direktor besorgt an. Er machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht und seine Gedanken meinte sie beinahe lesen zu können. Sie ahnte schon, dass was Furchtbares passiert sein muss. Zudem ist er noch sehr abwesend und seine Augen sahen aus, als wenn er weit weg wäre.

„Albus, was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich deshalb.

„Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören. Was wolltest du wissen?", fragte er geistesabwesend. McGonagall wiederholte ihre Frage und der Direktor blinzelte mit seinen Augen. „Allerdings! Wir werden große Probleme bekommen. All unser Wissen, was der Zauberei angeht, wird dazu nicht ausreichen. Wir haben schon öfter mit Übernatürlichem zu tun gehabt, aber das überschreitet alles. Harry Potter… Er ist verschwunden…"

McGonagall war recht verwirrt. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht so recht glauben, was Dumbledore eben gesagt hatte.

„Du meine Güte… Hast du eine Idee, wo er sich aufhalten könnte?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich kann nichts finden, egal, was ich auch anstelle", erklärte Albus.

„Das ist die schlimmste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe… Ich bin erschüttert… Das erklärt allerdings noch lange nicht, was da auf uns zukommen mag?"

McGonagall musste sich setzen. Der Schock saß tief in ihr, so dass ihre Beine sie kaum tragen konnten.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es übersteigt bei weitem selbst meiner eigenen Vorstellungskraft. Jedoch ahne ich nichts Gutes, denn auch selbst die Dursleys sind wie in Luft aufgelöst. Ich frage mich selber, was das Ganze auf sich haben mag. Es ist noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, aber ich habe nur wenige Hinweise erhalten, dass etwas Schlimmes bevorsteht. Ich weiß, dass es kaum möglich sein wird, dies geheim zu halten, aber rede vorerst nicht mit den anderen darüber." Schließlich wandte sich Albus endlich McGonagall zu. „Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir? Weshalb bist du hier?"

„Sowas… jetzt ist es mir doch glatt entfallen. Es war nicht wichtig, ich mache mir jetzt um das mit Harry Sorgen."

Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Der Engel, der Harry eindeutig ähnlich sah, war noch schöner in seiner jetzigen Gestalt. Tom musterte ihn nach wie vor, doch wagte er es nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Sie strahlten etwas aus, was er sich selber nicht erklären konnte. Ein Gemisch aus Trauer und etwas anderem, was diesem Engel irgendwie gefährlich aussehen ließ.

„Was...?" Er konnte nicht so recht dem trauen, was er gerade hörte. Harry tot?? Wie kann das sein? Das durfte nicht sein. Tom wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sein kleiner Schatz nicht sterben würde.

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden", kam es ruhig aber ohne jegliches Gefühl von dem Engel. Die drei Männer hielten merklich den Atem an. Keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, was oder eher wer vor ihnen stand mit einer Emotionslosigkeit, die selbst Tom als Voldemort nicht an den Tag legte. „Harry lebt nicht mehr. Er ist, wenn man es genauer betrachtet, schon lange vorher gestorben. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich endlich erwachen konnte", fügte er noch hinzu und drehte sich wieder um, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Ihr habt es sehr schön hier. Aber der Schein trügt."

Verwirrung stand in den Augen von Tom, Severus und Regulus, der immer noch nah hinter Harry stand. Mit jedem Wort, die der Engel sprach, wurde das Rätsel größer und die Lösung wollte sie keineswegs erreichen.

Tom wollte gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, als ihm Regulus auch schon das Wort abschnitt. „Darf ich dann fragen, wie dein wahrer Name ist und was für eine Art Engel du bist?", fragte dieser vorsichtig. Sie durften ihn jetzt nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise verärgern. Die Aura, die sie von dem Engel zu spüren bekamen, war zwar ruhig, aber sie strahlte auch irgendwas gefährliches aus.

„Mein Name ist Daimos und ich bin der Engel des Schicksals", kam die Antwort direkt. An der Stimmlage hatte sich nichts im geringsten geändert.

Engel des Schicksals? Wieso? Es dämmerte keinem und eisernes Schweigen lag im Raum. Allen drehten sich mehrere Fragen im Kopf, die sie nicht mal klar denken und sortieren konnten. Welche zuerst, jedoch nach einer Weile schien Tom zu begreifen, was es war, dass Harry in den Schicksalsengel Daimos wurde. Er selber war einmal dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Er war es, der ihn einst angegriffen hatte, sein Leben erst nehmen wollte und er überlebte. Mit dieser Narbe, die Voldemord ihm als Baby zufügte, waren sie miteinander verbunden und dies sorgte dafür, was aus Harry wurde. Was war nun? War Tom trotz der Engelsgestalt Daimos noch mit ihm verbunden?

Und zu guter letzt, war es Tom klar, dass er die Schuld an Harrys Leben hatte. Wenn dies alles nicht geschehen wäre, wäre vielleicht jemand ganz anderen aus dem Jungen der Lebt geworden. Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Wut und Trauer stauten sich in ihm auf und er fragte sich, was er mit jemand wie sich selbst anstellen würde? Wenn ein anderer dies getan hätte, bei jemanden, den er liebte? Würde er ihn sofort umbringen? Könnte dieser Engel nach all dem, was passiert ist, noch seine Liebe erwidern? Er war doch sein Schatz, das Kostbarste, was er fand, immer wieder beobachtete und nun wollte er nicht, dass er ihn durch die Finger glitt und für immer verschwand.

Eines stand fest. Er würde nie mehr so sein, wie er einmal war… Nicht dieser dunkle Engel.

„Sev... Reg… Habt ihr nicht noch etwas zu tun?", fragte er schließlich und sah durch die beiden hindurch, als wären sie aus Glas. Erst ganz verdattert sahen sie den Lord an, dann nickten sie und begaben sich aus dem Zimmer. Sie ahnten, dass Voldemord mit Daimos allein sein wollte und zudem, warteten noch einige Foltern auf sie, auch wenn ihnen ausgerechnet jetzt nicht danach war…

Kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, schlug Daimos ein paar Mal mit seinen Flügeln.

„Was.. gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte Tom leise. Mit viel Überwindung ignorierte er den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Das wird sich in nächster Zeit entscheiden. Nicht ich alleine entscheide, was aus dieser Welt wird, sondern die Menschen, die in dieser leben. Sie alleine entscheiden, ob sie die Welt neu erstrahlen lassen wollen oder ob sie sie zerstören wollen", antwortete Daimos ruhig, doch seine Aura leuchtete bei jedem neuem Wort intensiver auf.

Tom wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er einfach nur sprachlos und verwirrt zugleich. Dazu mischte sich noch die Schuld, die er fühlte. Die Schuld für all das, was in den letzten Jahrzehnten passierte. Ja, auch er trägt die Schuld an dem, was in den letzten Jahren aus der Welt geworden ist. Auch wenn er sich zum größten Teil nur verteidigt hatte. Aber dennoch war er ein Teil davon.

Er vergaß dabei gänzlich, dass er eigentlich nicht das mit seiner Frage meinte und merkte auch nicht, wie Daimos sich zu ihm umdrehte und einige Schritte auf ihn zukam. Ein Funkeln lag in dessen Augen, welches Tom nicht mitbekam, da er in seinen Gedanken völlig gefangen war.

Daimos legte eine Hand auf Toms Schulter und sah ihn weiter an. Kurz zuckte Tom zusammen und sah erst jetzt, dass der Engel vor ihm stand. Saphire trafen auf silberne Seelenspiegel. Sein Herz fing an Überstunden zu machen und er versank regelrecht in Daimos Augen.

Regulus und Severus gingen den unteren Gang entlang, als Lucuis sich zu ihnen gesellte. Dieser sah sie fragend an, denn so geknickt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

"Was ist denn mit euch los?", wollte er wissen.

"Eigentlich müsstest du dir das selber ansehen, um das zu glauben, aber Tom hat uns raus geschickt. Er will mit Ha..." Severus wollte gerade den Namen Harry aussprechen, als ihm gerade noch einfiel, dass er ja nun nicht mehr Harry war und verbesserte sich sofort "Er will mit Daimos allein sein."

"Daimos?", erkundigte sich der Platinblonde und strich sich seine langen Haare von den Schultern hinunter, die ihm irgendwie störten.

"Harry Potter.. er .. ist nicht mehr... er ist jetzt... Daimos...", stammelte Regulus vor sich her. Wie sollte man es auch anders erklären können, wenn man unter Schock stand? Severus nahm unbewusst seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, vielleicht, weil er sich selber wach rütteln wollte und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Regulus jedoch schüttelte seine wieder Hand ab und sah ihn giftig an. War er etwa ein kleiner Junge, der Händchenhaltend durch die Gegend geführt werden musste?

Lucius beobachtete das ganze, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, denn ihn interessierte etwas ganz anderes.

"Was heißt, er ist nicht mehr?", erkundigte er sich.

"Er... er ist halt jetzt jemand anderes. Du wirst es schon noch sehen.. Wir haben jetzt etwas zu tun", erklärte Severus deutete Lucius und Regulus an, mit ihm zu gehen.

Nachdenklich folgte Mr. Malfoy den beiden und wunderte sich, warum keiner von den beiden mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte. Überhaubt wunderte er sich in letzter Zeit über sie, denn sie schienen inzwischen förmlich aneinander zu kleben. Dass sie sehr gut befreundet waren, wusste er, aber so?

Lucuis merkte schnell, dass es nichts brachte, sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Vielleicht machte er sich in letzter Zeit zu viele Gedanken über sämtliche Sachen, die so in letzter Zeit passiert waren.

In ihrer Folter hatten sie all ihre Wut an sie ausgelassen. Alles, was ihnen Schmerzen beriet, da Harry nun nicht mehr am Leben war. Hatten sie doch noch einiges mit ihm erreichen wollen und nun wusste keiner von ihnen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Lucuis kümmerte sich darum, dass Mr. und Mrs. Dursley verschwanden, nachdem sie den letzten Atemzug getan hatten, als Regulus nach draußen verschwand.

Die Nacht war kühl und leichte Nebelschwaden zogen sanft durch die Luft. Es war feucht und der Geruch der Erde kroch empor. Alles in der Natur schien bereits zu schlafen, als er umherstreifte. Kleine Wölkchen stiegen aus seinem Mund hervor, wenn er ausatmete und er seufzte einmal laut vor sich her, legte dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schaute hinauf, in die dunkle Nacht, die schwärzer war als sonst. Eine Nacht, die er so liebte, geheimnissvoller und schöner, als wenn Sterne leuchteten und irgendwie war diese Atmösphäre gerade genau das, was sein Innerstes aussprach. Leer und einsam fühlte er sich, war er in den letzten Jahren allein gewesen und sehnte sich einfach nur nach Nähe. Egal wie viel man geben musste und nicht an seine Probleme denken sollte, war er immer für Voldemort ein treuer Gefährte gewesen und ihm gefolgt. Er hatte hundert Prozent gegeben, aber jetzt, wo er allein war, konnte er es nicht mehr. Diese Einsamkeit, die er gerade verspürte könnte sein Herz zersprengen und ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Auch dachte er an Sirius, seinen älteren Bruder, den er vermisste und er nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Er vermisste ihn, war er doch jemand gewesen, zu dem er hatte immer raufsehen können.

Severus war Regulus gefolgt und beobachtete ihn schon seit mehreren Tagen, so wie jetzt. Er wusste, was ihm fehlte, denn seine Augen sprachen es jeden Tag aus und durch sie und seine Gefühle, die Regulus versuchte zu verbergen, war es um ihn schließlich geschehen. Er sah Regulus einfach nur an und schon wusste er, was er dachte, so wie jetzt. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als das schwarze, lange Haar von Regulus im Wind wehte. Seine Gestalt sah in dieser dunklen Nacht aus, wie ein dunkler Fürst. Er wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn an sich reißen und ihn küssen, damit all seine Sorgen und Einsamkeit verschwanden.

Plötzlich fühlte Severus sich wie ertappt, als Regulus ihn entdeckte. Er ging jedoch auf ihn zu, denn weg zu laufen würde einfach albern aussehen.

"Hier steckst du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht", log er stattdessen. Regulus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Severus skeptisch an. Suchte er ihn in letzter Zeit nicht häufiger?

"Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?", fuhr er Severus schließlich an. Dieser wusste nicht so ganz was er meinte und erschrak, da er mit Regulus Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, weil er seine Hand genommen hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Es war eine Art Reflex", redete Severus sich raus. Schließlich trat er näher an ihn heran und strich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. "Ich weiß, wovor du die ganze Zeit versuchst zu fliehen. Du kannst es nicht vor mir verbergen. Doch könnte ich der jenige sein, der dich erfüllt", sprach er kaum hörbar. Regulus hielt den Atem an und in blickte in die dunklen Augen Severus, die sonst immer so furchteinflößen aussahen, waren sie jetzt voller Wärme und Sehnsucht. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie ein Daumen seine Lippen berührte, woraufhin er seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Er hielt seinen Atem an und sein Herz klopfte mit einem Mal so schnell gegen seine Brust.

Severus erkannte die fragenden Augen seines Gegenübers und lächelte sanft.

"Schon seit einiger Zeit.. frag mich nicht, es ist einfach passiert", erklärte er fast flüsternd.

Tom wusste nicht, wie lange er nur in diesen silbrigen Augen gesehen hatte und sich drin gefangen fühlte. Er konnte nicht deuten, was in diesen Augen war. Jeder Begriff, jede Definition war nutzlos dafür. Selbst klar denken konnte der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr. Alles um ihn herum sah er nicht mehr, nur noch Daimos. Alles andere war unwichtig geworden. Er glich nicht mehr sehr dem Jungen, den er um jeden Preis beschützen wollte, den er angefangen hat zu lieben und ihm doch das Leben mit zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Wieder zog sein Herz sich in ihm schmerzhaft zusammen. Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Kämpfe gegen Harry schossen in seinem Kopf. Die markerschütternden Schreie, die schmerzvollen Grimassen und der Hass, den er deutlich von dem Jungen jeden Tag zu spüren bekam, ließ wieder alles in seinem tiefen Innerm zusammenfallen.

Als er vor ein paar Tagen dank der Fluchnarbe von Harry die Gedanken und Bilder des ehemaligen Goldjungen sah, schrak er auf. Tom wusste, Harry würde jeden Moment ernst machen und die Gedanken, die ihn erreichten, bestätigten ihm das nur noch einmal. Schon lange zuvor musste Tom mit ansehen, wie Harry sich immer weiter selbst verletzte. Es war für ihn eine Qual, das mit ansehen zu müssen. Er hätte die Verbindung unterbrechen können, doch konnte er es andererseits auch wieder nicht. Irgendwas bannte ihn, nur um nicht gleich wieder von dem Jungen ablassen zu können.

Doch der Tag, an dem sie Harry aus diesem Muggelhaus rausholten, war der schrecklichste Tag bisher, den er erlebte. Als er mit angesehen hatte, wie Harry sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, war er in seinem Sessel, in dem er zu dem Zeitpunkt saß, für einen kurzen Augenblick gefesselt. Doch als er sich wirklich bewusst wurde, was gerade sozusagen „vor seinen Augen" passierte, rief er durch das Dunkle Mal einige seiner Innersten Todesser. Mit ihnen zusammen apparierte er zum Ligusterweg, um Harry dort rauszuholen. Insgeheim hoffte er so sehr, dass er noch leben würde, was er auch noch knapp tat. Das Bild was sich ihm dort bot, als sie ihn in diesem verkommenen Zimmer fanden, war noch schlimmer, als das, was er durch die Gedanken Harrys sah. Überall lag Blut auf dem Boden und im ersten Moment dachte er wirklich, er wäre tot. Doch als Severus ihm bedeutete, dass Harry noch lebte, fiel ihm ein Stern vom Herzen, auch wenn er dies äußerlich nicht zeigen konnte. Selbst nicht vor dem Inneren Kreis seiner Gefolgsleute, auch wenn dies Freunde von ihm waren.

Daimos währenddessen versuchte die Gedanken, die in Toms Kopf lauerten, zu lesen. Er selbst sah die Bilder, die sich dort abspielten. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, als eine Frage nach der anderen sich ihm stellten. Wie konnte es sein? Voldemort, der größte Feind, den er je hatte, machte sich Sorgen um ihn? Er wollte ihn retten? Aber wieso das alles? Er dachte immer, dass er ihn hassen würde. Wieso all die Kämpfe all die Jahre über? Irgendetwas lief hier falsch. Das komplette Bild, was Daimos all die Jahre hatte, stimmte absolut nicht mit dem überein, was er gerade sah.

Langsam zog er die Hand wieder von Toms Schulter und drehte sich wieder um, um ans Fenster zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Tom mitbekam, dass seine eigene Maske, die er trug, zu fallen begann. Er musste sich beherrschen, doch mit dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, war es nicht einfach seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten.

„Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig", sagte Daimos so ruhig und emotionslos wie es nur ging.

Tom wachte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah auf Daimos Rücken. Er bemerkte nicht, dass der Schicksalsengel kaum merklich in der Stimme zitterte.

Die beiden dunklen Magier hatten ihre Position nach wie vor nicht verändert. Severus beugte sich mit seinem Gesicht über das von Regulus und streichelte ihm mit seiner Hand nun über die Wange.

"Wenn du es willst, dann wäre ich gern derjenige, der an deiner Seite sein darf", sagte Severus kaum hörbar. Regulus musste schlucken. Ihm schauderte es und seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Ihm war, als würde Severus in diesem Moment Magie anwenden, so sehr war er verwirrt. Doch war es etwas anderes als Magie, das sie beide umgab. Etwas, das viel stärker war, als alles andere auf der Welt. Liebe!

Severus glaubte sogar, es wäre ihm egal, ob der junge Mann jemals seine Liebe erwidern würde, hauptsache, er durfte in seiner Nähe bleiben und immer für ihn da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte. Doch er bekam eine ganz andere Antwort, als Regulus eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, ihn noch weiter zu sich zog und ihm einen sanften Kuss gab. Als er von Severus ablassen wollte, dachte dieser gar nicht daran den Kuss zu beenden sondern forderte seine Lippen immer mehr heraus, bis ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entstand. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm an und er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie ein Kuss überhaupt sein könnte und wie er schmeckte. Es war zu lange her, dass er sich solchen Gefühlen hergegeben hatte.

Vielleicht war es seine Einsamkeit, vielleicht aber auch mehr, dass Regulus sich nun sicher war, dass er Severus um keinen Preis mehr hergeben wollte. Außer Atem ließen sie voneinander ab und begaben sich allmählig wieder in das Gebäude. Nicht an den Händen haltend, aber doch dicht beieinander, wie es frisch verliebte Paare taten.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es Tom inzwischen geht und was es mit Daimos auf sich hat", meinte Regulus nach einer Weile.

"Vielleicht werden wir das bald erfahren..."

Tom war Daimos eine Erklärung schuldig und er konnte sich auch schon denken was für eine. Nur wie sollte er es ihm erklären? Sollte er ihm erklären, dass er schon eine sehr lange Zeit in Harry verliebt war? Doch wie sollte er ihm all die Angriffe und Kämpfe dann erklären? Es war nun mal Fakt, dass sie sich mehrmals in einem Kampf gegenüber standen.

Noch immer zitterte Daimos kaum merklich. Er versuchte sich selber wieder zu beruhigen. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihm immer noch durch den Kopf und wollten ihm keine Ruhe lassen.

Es waren Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, wie sich immer und immer wieder gegenüber standen. Immer mit den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass er jeden Moment sterben könnte. Mit dem Gefühl des Hasses in sich. Die Verluste, die er durch Tom einstecken musste.

Krampfhaft ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das Zittern in seinem Körper wurde schlimmer und in ihm tobte ein Sturm. Die Aura, die Daimos schützend umgab, fing an gefährlich zu flackern und die Luft knisterte geräuschvoll, als würde jeden Moment ein Feuer ausbrechen und alles verbrennen.

Tom zog scharf die Luft ein. Er spürte eine dunkle Macht von seinem Gegenüber ausgehen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hat. Selbst er, der für den größten Schwarzmagier allerzeiten gehalten wurde, hatte noch nie so eine mächtige Art von Magie gesehen oder gespürt. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Daimos war sauer und Tom konnte sich denken, was ihn so wütend machte.

Es musste all die Jahre schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein, was er alles erlebt hatte. Tom fragte sich, wie er das alles so lange ausgehalten hatte. So ein Leben, wie Harry oder auch Daimos es führen musste, hätte kein Mensch unter diesen Bedingungen auch nur ein Jahr leben können. Und Tom musste zugeben, dass selbst er dieses Leben nicht hätte leben können. Selbst er wäre daran zerbrochen.

Also, wie sollte er Daimos all das erklären? Wie konnte er dem Schicksalsengel verständlich machen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte oder dass er selber nicht immer der war, für den man ihn hielt? Innerlich verzweifelte Tom. Er wusste keine Antwort. Würde Daimos ihm je glauben?

Ein zurück gab es nicht mehr, so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals glauben wirst, aber vielleicht fühle ich mich ein wenig erleichtert, wenn ich es endlich los bin. Macht und Gier haben micht damals angetrieben und so ist es teilweise heute noch. Dadurch, dass ich dich durch den Fluch nicht töten konnte, wartete ich wie besessen darauf, es eines Tages zu tun. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass du möglicher Weise mächtiger bist als ich, nicht allein, doch durch vieles anderes. Du weißt, dass du mit mir verbunden warst?"

Tom kam sich gerade selbst lächerlich vor, wie er vor Daimos stand und ihm all seine Gedanken beibringen wollte. Daimos sah ihn nicht mal an und das war schon recht hart für Tom. Das hieße für ihn, dass er es wohl genauso sah. Ein kaltes Lachen überkam dem dunklen Engel, so dass es selbst den Lord das Blut in den Adern gerfrieren ließ.

"Was stellst du mir da für eine Frage? Sicher weiß ich das. Ich bekam dich jedes Mal zu spüren, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst. Die Schmerzen waren zu deutlich..."

Wieder etwas, was Tom genau in sein Herz traf und er sich noch elender fühlte. Trotzdem sprach er mit zitternder Stimme weiter:

"Ich konnte dich sehen... So sehr verbunden warst du mit mir... Erst nach und nach erweckten die Bilder etwas Neues in mir und nahmen von mir einen Teil meines Hasses auf dich... Ich wollte plötzlich nicht mehr, dass dir was Schlimmes zustößt und deshalb kam ich auch, als ich sah, wie du dir das Leben nehmen wollstest, was dir ja wohl gelungen ist..."

"Und warum erst jetzt?", wollte Daimos wissen, immer noch seinen Rücken Tom zugewandt, schlug er ein paar Mal leicht seine Flügel. Trotz dieser Gestalt wirkte er immer noch zerbrechlich und verwundbar, nach wie vor, so irgendwie...

"Ich weiß ncicht, was mich erst jetzt geweckt hat, was mich festgehalten hat, dies erst jetzt zu tun. Es ist für mich selbst unerklärlich.."

"So.. Ist es das... Du hast recht, ich kann dem irgendwie nicht glauben. Ich habe jetzt eine andere Aufgabe. Was dabei mit dir wird, weiß ich nicht. Fest steht jedoch, dass sich einige auf etwas gefasst machen können."

Ruckartig drehte sich Daimos zu Tom um und seine Augen sahen den Lord funkelnd an. Mit Blitzen, als wollte er ihn jeden Moment treffen.

_Soho, das war es auch schon wieder von uns. Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen_

_LG dray222000 und Inchen_


End file.
